


One of a kind

by Madigen



Category: Aphgermany - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madigen/pseuds/Madigen
Summary: Ludwig had always been odd for an omega and he knew it. In fact he was fine with it he was for years. He even had a mate but one co- worker Alfred f jones wouldn't leave him alone. He never saw it comming.





	1. Chapter 1

Ludwigs day had already started of terrible.  He'd been on the bus when some old alpha started yelling at him " your unatural, why would you ever let your body get like this! " he'd ask growling at the German omega.  Sure Ludwig was bigger and didn't have the normal body type but he didn't need to be tormented for it" there nothings wrong with me" he had said looking at the old alpha  . The man had just growled " your mate should be ashamed letting you dress and look like you are!". Ludwig finally gave up. He simply hung his head before getting off at his stop.

Ludwig walks into the office and to his desk a frown evident on his face.  It wasn't that he disliked his job.  He just hated the people he worked with,  all of them alphas who thought he should be at home raising children.  Especially Alfred.  God Jones was the most annoying man in the whole office.  The man had more than one mate and was proud of it. Even worse he was always trying to get Ludwig in bed with him. Ludwig of course said no every time. He had a mate even if Alfred choose to over look that fact . Finally he reaches his desk putting his bag down besides his desk.  He works peicefully for a few minutes before he was confronted.  

Alfred smriks knocking on his office door " hey there luddy~" he says smirking . Ludwig rolls his eyes as he keeps working.  Alfred growls stepping in and knocking the paper of the desk " don't ignore me you freak! ". Ludwig growls looking at him as he picks up his papers" leave Alfred I'm trying to work". Alfred growls louder " like you should even work Ludwig!  Your just an omega! Meant to give children! " he smirks trying to pin Ludwig to his office chair. Ludwig panics hitting Alfred as hard as he could before jumping out of the chair and fleeing the office.  He needed to get out of here.  He walks out side letting his back rest against the brick wall. He quickly dials his mates number , ivan would know how to help.  He trys his best to stay calm as he waits for the alpha to pick up. Ivan was quick to pick up the phone,  Ludwig only ever calls at work when somthings wrong" Ludwig what's the matter?" Ivan ask sounding concerned.  Ludwig takes a deep breath before speaking " ...Alfred" he mummers voice soft.  Ivan let's a growl slide from his throat Alfred had no right to push Ludwig around " you should come home...you have sick days you can use". Ivan says genlty .Ludwig was  quick to nod' ..your right" he whimpers feeling dread that he'd have to take the bus agian " can..can you pick me up ivan please? " he ask. Ivan nods to himself" of course luddy I'll be there in five'. Ludwig smiles a little " thank you ivan..love you ". While Ludwig waited for ivan he couldn't help but think .he could change some things about himself.  Would ivan like him better if he was weak and breakable like other omegas? .Ludwig shakes his head as he thinks.  No he had his time to be weak and dress like other omegas,  it only lead to him being hurt. He smiles a little seeing ivans car soon enough he was inside. 

Ivan smiles gently at ludwig reaching across the console to grab Ludwig hand" are you hurt? " he ask gently before kissing the top of Ludwig shakes his head " no....he tired to pin me to my chair ..I slapped him and ran out"  .  Ivan nods as he starts to drive " as you should have" . Ludwig couldn't help but smile at that. 

~~

Ludwig scearms trying to struggle as the group of alphas tug at his skirt pinning him to the ground.  Tears roll down  Ludwigs checks as he trys to struggle, his effort was fruitless.  His body was simple to small. He begs for mercy it was to late it was already happening.  
   
Ludwig awakes with a scearm.  That same night mare again. He cringes thinking back to his high school years.  He looks over at Ivan who still sleeps soundly.  Ludwig Really Did Love Ivan the man Would Go throught hell and back for him. That made him feel like he could forget the past. ..still what happened all those years ago still haunt him. He looks over at the alarm clock seeing it was only 7 in the morning.  He let's out a happy sigh It was the weekend meaning no work he could even vist his brother today if he wished. His brother gilbert was  4 years older than him and had gotten Married the past year. 

He looks to his side seeing ivan was finnaly waking up . Ivan smiles stretching his arms as he looks at Ludwig " sleep well sunflower? " he ask softly.  Ludwig frowns rubbing the back of his neck  " nightmare but other than that I'm good"  
. Ivan nods wrapping an arm around him " was it about. ..back than? " he ask looking at him.  Ludwig just nods "...ja but I'm fine now really it's In the past". The alpha just nods " if your sure". 

The rest of the day went fairly smoothly.   he visted gilbert.  He was well his mate rodrich was expecting soon.   Unfortunately the weekend went  fast and soon enough he was at work once more.


	2. A waking nightmare

He sits at his desk filling out paper work and soon enough going to get lunch.  He leaves his water on the desk walking back after about an hour.  It tasted odd but he drank it anyway . He frowns his head starting to feel fuzzzy. Black spots dance in front of him and soon his head lands on the desk. He was out.

Alfred smirks walling into the office making a small tisk sound " finnaly he's out" he laughs before calling to a co worker. " hey don't tell anyone this" . Soon enough he'd dragged Ludwig out to his car throwing him in  the trunk.  He locks the car going to finsh the rest of his work. The drugs would last for a long time. 

Ludwig wakes up with a groan. He looks around finding himself in a dark room a single mattress of the side of the room . He immediately growls . Where was he ? Than he notices them  to omegas sit in the conner frowns on there faces.  The taller one steps up going over to Ludwig.  He shakes his head " why he would pick someone like you is beyond me" he says looking over Ludwig.  Ludwig cringes feeling the urge to cover up, he refrains" where am I?" He finally snaps.  The omega giggles a little " well your new home of course. . After months Alfred finnaly manged to get you here. . Now you'll be his mate". Ludwig tenses shaking his head " no ! No i won't!  I have a mate!". Before anything else could be said the lights flick on . Now he sees the two other omegas clearly.

The one speaking was fairly short.  His blonde hair was cut just below his eyes and his green eyes showed asumsment. He was so pale he looked like he hadn't been outside in years. 

As for the other he was even shorter his black hair was to cut short and he was equally as pale.   

The blonde speaks " just get changed ..what your wearing isn't meant for us and you should no better" he says gesturing at Ludwigs suit . Ludwig frowns growling " no way " he stands up looking around desperately for a door . While there many doors he found them all locked.   The black haired man speaks up " it's hopeless" he says.  Ludwig sighs looking at the man .  " I'm not changing my chothles and he can't make me". The blonde crosses his arms " that's not the only thing he'll change. .I'd imagine he won't let you work and you'll have to skip meals to lose some of that. .muscle mass" he says looking disguised. Ludwig pulls his jacket tightly around himself he couldn't help it " he'll do no such thing to me!". The dark haired man frowns seeming concred" I'm kiku and this Arthur. .what's your name? ". Ludwig takes a deep breath trying to stay calm " I'm Ludwig. .." he says unsure really of what to do.  Kiku frowns a little ". ..I know you don't want to but I think you should change. ..Alfreds not as harsh than". Arthur nods " it's not a big deal just a skirt". Ludwig eyes go wide " nein no way!' He yells loudly.  All he could think about that time. He'd been wearing a skirt when. ..it happened at school.  It was part of the uniform and he swore never to wear one again.   Arthur frowns crossing his arms " what feeling insecure freak?" He ask with a smrik. Ludwig didn't say anything instead he punches Arthur in the face" I'm not a freak!". After that Ludwig keep himself in the conner.  Waiting for ivan to find him and save him from this hell.

Ivan was Panicked when Ludwig didn't come home from work. It was 8 already and still no sign of Ludwig.  He wasn't even pickling him his phone.  This wasn't like Ludwig somthing has to be wrong. He even calls gilbert to see if he was over at his house, he wasn't.  Ivan feels helpless what if Ludwig was hurting somone where and he didn't know it. Than it hits him Alfred!  He had to be behind this!  He trys to think of how he could find them.  His only choice was to go to the police.  Ivan feared that would be a losing battle when it came to the police.  They never really made an effort to help omegas  but ivan was desperate.  Slowly he walks to the police sation.  The police were anything but coprative.   The man officer named allen seemed more interested in Ludwigs persnal history and police record. Finnaly ivan snaps" my mate is missing! Now hurry up and do your job". The man Sighs going back into his office.


	3. The defeat

Ludwig hadn't moved from his conner. He waits for Alfred bis nerves rattled. What would Alfred do to him?. Would he hurt him?  He didn't know . He tenses as the door opens looking up to see Alfred.  The man smirks laughing as he looks at Ludwig " is there a reason why you didn't change Ludwig? " he ask with a slight growl.  Ludwig frowns " I don't wear skirts". Alfreds laughs loudly pulling Ludwig to by his collar"see this is what I liked your determined" he licks his lips " you'll be so much fun to break". Ludwig tenses as Alfred trys to kiss him. He pulls away attempting to punch him " no way! Take me home Alfred!" . He looks panicked as Alfred grabs his wrist. Alfreds smirks " this is your home luddy~". Ludwig felt sick.  He didn't want to be here " you'll never win". Alfred smriks " well see about that. .a few days with out food and you'll be begging". And like that he left the room again. Ludwig was left speechless. Kiku soon goes to his side putting a hand on his shoulder ". ..it will be alright. ..it's not that bad once you get you to it" he says softly,  his lifeless eyes say something else. Arthur huffs " I don't know what's wrong with you two! " Arthur snaps " were made for this". Ludwig shakes his head ". ..no..  one is meant for this nightmare. ". Ludwig couldn't help but let fear over take his thoughts.  What was Ivan doing right now? Trying to find him? 

Days passed and still no Ludwig ivan was terrfied.  He'd asked around his work and got nothing.  The police were looking and still nothing.  As for ludwug it was grim he hadn't eaten in a week and it was starting to show. All he felt these days was hunger . Kiku could do nothing to help him.  Every day Alfred would come in and every day  he would ask" you still haven't changed hmm luddy? ~ well no food than" he purred running his finger under his chin . The words and the finger tips send shivers down his spine.  Ludwig tired to hide his fear but he never could.

Today thought was  different unstead of asking he kicks him in the stomach holding him down . Ludwig trys to struggle but he was weekend in his hunger state . He trys to fight but Alfred had hold over him. He makes quick work of Ludwigs dress pants sliding them down and off. Ludwig crys as that dreaded skirt was put on. He hated it the way it felt the skin exposed.  He felt like the weak high schooler he used to be. Alfred smriks standing up " changes shirts or else you'll get worse." He laughs before walking out . Ludwig shakly gets up taking his shirt off and putting the t- shirt left for him on. Arthur just laughs " see I told you'd give up". Ludwig doesn't have the will to fight back. Kiku stands inbettween Ludwig and Arthur " leave him alone Arthur". Arthur frowns" why should I? He's not any better than us?". Ludwig frowns not saying a word he just pulls kiku over "..don't waste your engery on me " he mumers before going dead silent again.  

Kiku frowns looking at ludwig.  He reminded him a lot of himself when he first got here.  He'd never wanted to be here.  He and alfred were ' hight school sweethearts' or that least Alfred thought they were.  In reality kiku had broken up with him After a month. But even than Alfred had been persistent . Every day he would show up to kiku front door asking for forgiveness . Every day his older brother Yao would tell him to go away. But one day he was home alone. Alfred had grabbed him by his arms so he couldn't fight and dragged him to his car.  Than he started this life.   
~

Gilbert was growing more worried by every passing second.  Alfred had seemed to have gone missing too. He hadn't been at work. That only made gilbert think he'd taken Ludwig somewhere.   Every day he and ivan would go to the police sation and demand to see what they found. Every day it was nothing.    The police chief allen would say they we're making progress but none was evident.  
~

Ludwig wakes up with a soft groan.  He had fallen asleep on the floor again.   Blue eyes open to see the door opening.  Ludwig quickly stands up.  It was Alfred. The blonde alpha has his normal smrik on his face. Arthur smiles seeing the man , Alfred pushes him away roughly going her to Ludwig.  Ludwig cringes putting his hands up in fist. Alfred laughs loudly grabbing his arm roughly" come on ludwig it's time for me to try you out". Ludwig pulls away " don't touch me!" He yells looking at him, his heart beats fast in his chest.  Alfred growls bringing his palm down hard on Ludwigs face.  The sound is heard through the room . Ludwig whimpers as Alfred drags him along,  he trys to plant his feet but it was pointless.  Alfred growls he seemed annoyed " well it looks like I have to punish you now too!' He snaps. Ludwig frowns shaking his head but not saying anything.  Soon enough he was out the small room he'd been living into the master bedroom. Alfred was quick to push him down onto the bed. Ludwig eyes were wide as Alfred pins him to the bed. "Stop it! " he snaps in a panic. Alfred merely shakes his head chuckling as he reaches for somthing, a whip.  Ludwig frowns sturglling " no ! No! Don't you dare". Alfred slaps him once more lifting up Ludwigs shirt. He smirks running his fingers along his stomach.  The muscles were fading and the extra bulk going with it " hmm your making progress. .." he says  . Ludwig just growls " don't touch me!' He knew fighting was probably pointless but he had to try it. Alfred growls as he brings the whip down over Ludwigs stomach.  Ludwig bites his lip trying not to show his pain. Alfred smriks for the next hour loud cracks fill the room and Ludwigs stomach bleeds heavily.  After about the 100 lash Ludwig couldn't handle it anymore.  "...please. ..please stop" he begs his voice soft.  Tears forming in his eyes from the pain. Alfred smriks putting the whip down " aww does it hurt ?" He ask whispering in his ear. Ludwig nods weakly ". .ja" . Alfreds slaps him" english" he snaps"...yes...yes. .yes it hurts please stop" he begs teary eyed . Alfreds smriks planting his lips on Ludwigs.  Ludwig tenses at the touch but doesn't fight he now knows it's pointless.  With out any more fight left in him , he let's Alfred have his way with him.  He didn't want.  Hell no but there simply wasn't a choice.  If he fought he'd been killed.  He only hoped ivan would still love him after all this.

Ludwig very quickly became Alfreds new favorite toy. He stared to feed him but in small amounts. Ludwig simply ate what he was given which in most cases was a simple piece of bread or some cheese.  Arthur was becoming more and more bitter,  Ludwig was taking up time that could be for him. Ludwig just wanted to tell him that he hated the time and wouldn't gladly give it to Arthur but he didn't.  He didn't want to be punished by Alfred besides he didn't speak very much anymore. He had nightmares every night now.  He'd wake up shaking and crying most nights he couldn't fall back asleep so he'd just lay there crying.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I know this might seem very boring but please stick around for the next chapter. More plot will be shown there.


End file.
